


The Devil Wears What?

by pennysparrow



Category: DCU (Comics), Hellblazer, Zatanna (Comics)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Don't copy to another site, Drinking, Drunkenness, Friendship, Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/pseuds/pennysparrow
Summary: Sometimes you just need to turn your brain off.
Relationships: John Constantine & Zatanna Zatara
Kudos: 11





	The Devil Wears What?

“What is this?” John slurred, arm flopping towards the television screen.

Zatanna scoffed, “It’s _Devil Wears Prada_. One of the greatest pieces in modern cinema. It was seminal in my development. Where the fuck have you been?”

John smirked from behind his glass. She’d magicked him tonic water just so that he could make his favorite cocktail. Even though it meant she now had tonic water and no gin. But thus was life with John Constantine. Ok, not life because they really only did this _maybe_ every six months but like, the point stands. John was smirking and she was bracing for a smartass reply.

“Saving the world from the _real_ threats while your mates in spandex worry about alien invasions.”

It wasn’t _quite_ up to his usual snark but they were both much too far gone for that to matter. It still got a dark, lolling look from Zee. “Funny,” she said flatly.

Flashing his teeth, John knocked back the rest of his glass. “I try, love. I try.”

“Ok,” Zatanna circled back to what really mattered, “but you’ve _really_ never seen this?”

John hummed, his eyes narrowing though whether that was from the drink or his aging eyes was a tossup. Which just made Zatanna snort to herself. “Isn’t she the new Mary Poppins?” he asked.

Zee laughed, “Isn’t that a stereotype or something?” She kept giggling as John wrinkled up his nose in offense and made some weird hard consonant sounding noise. “You’re terrible,” he said without heat or malice. “But really, what is this shite?”

She scoffed in true offense. “It’s a cinematic masterpiece! It’s hilarious. Just watch it, you’ll like it.”

John grumbled, wrinkling his lip and nose again.

Before he could say anything, Zee spoke again. “I know you don’t like anything but boo. Watch it.”

This time instead of grumbling, John “hmphed” and lifted his glass to drain it. Only to discover he’d already done that. Glaring briefly at the offending cup, he set it down on her coffee table as Zatanna laughed.

“Why don’t we do this more often?” she asked, swirling her rose before just downing it herself. The point of tonight was to not think about the League or her dad or her show or any of the other things she couldn’t just magic away. Which was surprisingly a lot. She was a spellaholic after all, which was another thing tonight was supposed make her not think of.

“Because my friends die, you hate me, and us being together normally means that something right awful is about to happen?”

Zatanna frowned, “I wasn’t drinking to forget but now I am drinking to forget that.”

John chuckled, finally tearing his already loose tie off and slumping sideways on her couch. “How ‘bout we say we both normally have better things to do and leave it at that, yeah?”

“Deal,” she smiled at him. It did about cover it.

“So,” John squinted at the television again, making her grin, “what’s so friggin’ special ‘bout these boots?”

Zatanna gasped. “Well for one, they’re Chanel, so.”

**Author's Note:**

> I write John and Zee being drunk when I'm drunk apparently. Happy Halloween!


End file.
